Anya Potter
by Light Lamperouge
Summary: It's just not the way he expected before. He'd just comes back to safe Riddle, a request from his father's disowned twin sister, Anya Potter or known as Anya Riddle. Fate always loves to play with him. He should know that from the beginning. Time-Travel.
1. Prologue

I just got this inspiration yesterday! And yes, I want to say thank you for the great authors who write Dark!Harry fics! Thak you very much!

Enjoy! R&R please!

L.L.

Disclaimer : You know that I'm not J.K. Rowling so it's true that I do not own HP

* * *

><p>"<em>We don't know what kind of people we truly are until the moment before our deaths. As death comes to embrace you, you will realise what you are. That's what death is..."<em>

**Prologue**

Harry never felt so helpless before. Yes, the war was over. And it was true that his side, Light was win. But today, the heroism of The-Boy-Who-Lived was vanished and replaced by regret and fury. How could he had been so stupid? He should realized long time ago that people live their lives bound by what they accept as correct and true. That was how they define "reality". But, what did it mean to be "correct" or "true"? Merely vague concepts...their "reality" may all be mirage. Can he consider them to simply be living in their own world, shaped by their beliefs?

He really was so innocence and so...naive. He cursed himself for being Dumbledore's puppet these years.

He heard some movements from the woman who laid in the bed in front of him. The room was dark. Only lit by some candles. The wall was decorated by such an artistic painting. Green and Silver mixed together with Red and Gold. Such an irony that the Slytherin and Gryffindor colours could make the room more comfortable...or impressive.

"I see you enjoy my home, Harry", the woman greeted him.

"The decoration is...impressive..", replied him wryly.

"Ah, yes. Gryffindor and Slytherin. Such rivalry which shouldn't be exist for a long time", she sounded amused.

Harry nodded.

"By the way, I want to discuss the main problem which also your presence is required", for the first time Harry heard tiredness and also bitterness from the woman voice.

They would discuss something very important or so...Kingsley as Minister of Magic told him. Shacklebolt said that a woman wanted to say something to The-Boy-Who-Lived. Although the woman in front of him was young enough, just in her thirties, the death would embrace her sooner. Because he himself never had a mother nor grandmother (Mrs. Weasley was like his mother and Professor McGonagall was very like his grandmother, yes but that was another story), his instinc recognized this for an honour although it was just seven days after The Battle of Hogwarts ended and he was still tired.

"I would like you to read this for me...", she handed him a small parchment, which he started to read. His eyes immediately widened at the first sentence, which her name was written clearly.

_I, Anya Ariana Alexandra Riddle..._

Riddle...could it be...

Harry forced himself to read aloud, the woman...Anya wanted him to read this for her, not wondering all possibilities that this woman were connected with Voldemort.

"I, Anya Ariana Alexandra Riddle, willingly declared Harry James Potter as my heir. Hereby, he would accept all of the properties which are belonged by me and my husband in case that we both are dead without heir. .."

"Of course...it's an understatement", she interrupted.

"The list of properties and vaults are listed below...", Harry took a deep breath before continued it.

**From my husband,**

**Manor:**

**Riddle Manor**

**Slytherin Manor **

**Mortimer Manor**

**Vault :**

**Slytherin Family vault (vault number 101, 106, 201, 404, 808)**

**Mortimer Family vault (vault number 203, 507, 868, 909)**

"Vault number 106, 404, and 868 have a large collection books. However, some of those are written in Parseltounge", she explained.

"But, I am no longer Parselmouth...", he protested.

"Yes you are. Continue Harry, I'll explain all if you finish read it for me", she waved her fand lazily. It was clear to Harry that Anya wasn't suffer from dangerous disease that will take her life sooner.

He continued to read but his eyes widened in surprise again this time.

**From myself,**

**Manor :**

**Gryffindor Manor**

**Potter East Estate**

Potter? How...?

He looked back to Anya who was smiling at him. He decided to continue.

**Vault :**

**Gryffindor Family vault (vault number 99, 8, 707, 111, 212)**

**Potter Family vault (vault number 809, 243, 312, 207)**

He finished. Definitely confused. He wasn't the last Potter lived? He had relative!

"I was once known as Anya Potter...", she started.

"But why you couldn't take me? You're my relative after all, like the Dursleys", he blurted.

"I was disowned by my family...", she snapped back.

It silenced Harry for a moment.

"I was disowned by the Potter, just a second after they knew I was sorted into Slytherin instead Gryffindor like my twin brother...

"I was not their favourite, I wasn't charming people. And I was imperfect for them, unlike my dear brother James...", she spat bitterly.

Harry's mind processed her sentences. Disowned by family because she was different, just like Sirius..! Not their favourite, imperfect, unlike her brother..._James_.

"James?"

"Your father...that's true. I'm your aunt"

Harry couldn't imagine his grandparents would do such things. He ever heard from Sirius before that his grandparents were kind and lovable enough to accept Sirius as their second son.

"But that's not explaining why I can speake Parseltongue? Dumbledore said-"

"Your mother has Slytherin blood in her veins. Both your grandparents from your mother was squibs from Salazar's line', she again waved her hand.

Harry couldn't believe further, he was heir from Slytherin and Gryffindor lines, for Merlin's sake!

"But, you couldn't claim your heritage from both line cause you're just their second heir", she smirked.

"What do you mean? I thought that Potter was the ones who carry the Gryffindor Blood..."

"Yes, but Gryffindor picked his heir in his unique ways. He himself was the one who picked his heir, by use the blood-magic, to open his vaults. Therefore, just the kid who he recognized had the true power of him, courage, loyalty, all qualities which needed to became a perfect Gryffindor...in other way, I am his Heir..."

Harry gulped.

"Imagine their reaction when they knew this. They tried to kill me I couldn't count again how many times...just because they want to opened the vaults...and then I met with Riddle, we knew each other, and we married right after I graduated..."

"Tom Riddle...?", asked Harry uncertainly.

"Which one? There were two Tom Riddle after all..", she sounded amused.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle...?", he asked again.

She nodded.

"The one and only", she said firmly.

After that, Anya's face became pale. She looked like she was in great pain.

"Just wait a second...Tom...please...", she muttered.

Tom? Wait! Voldemort was gone! He had no other horcruxes, right?

"Harry, please do me a favour...please!", she pleaded, while tears came down from her golden eyes.

Harry kneeled down and she said.

"Please save Tom. I...don't want to see him suffered again.", she whispered.

"How...?"

"You...w-will come back in my t-time...and p-persuade him so he won't be in-insaner again..."

"But-",

"Remember, I'll meet T-tom in my Fifth year as he becomes a Professor in Hogwarts...", she smiled, ignored both harry and the pain that cause her to squeeze Harry's hand tightly.

"Voldemort never became a professor in Hogwarts...", Harry remembered that Dumbledore refused the young Riddle the night Voldemort managed to hide Ravenclaw's diadem in Room of Requirement.

"Yes, he did. I believe that you have power more than me...please don't die, son..."

Her last tear fell into Harry's hand. He felt empty...more than before. He'd just lost his very last relative beside the Dursley. H e stood up and closed Anya's eyes. she looked happy in her death, just seconds later he fought a golden blinding light that suddenly coming with pain, he screamed before falling into darkness.

* * *

><p>What do you think of it? Good? Bad? Tell me. Feedback is always appreciated.<p>

Thanks for reading,

L.L.


	2. Chapter 1

The real chapter! Finally! Thanks for the reviews!

Enjoy! R&R please!

L.L.

Disclaimer : I do not own HP.

"_The next generation will always surpass the previous one. It's one of the never-ending cycles in life._"

"Talking"

_'Thinking; Anya'_

'Thinking; Harry'

-Parseltongue-

**Chapter 1**

**Summer, 1975**

**Potter East Estate**

Anya Potter, lied in her bed, read her favourite book, _Genealogy; Which Family Do You Belongs? _by _Simon du Patrimoine. _The real reason why she took an interest in Wizarding Genealogy was because her 'Pretty Family' as often described by her best friend, Patricia Lancedell, had blasted off her name in Potter Family Tree, just because she was a _Slytherin_. Great. Stupid Dad. Stupid Mum. Stupid Jamsie. She cursed them all.

Let's think about one particular Black. Sirius Black III or Sirius Orion Black. A Gryffindor in a family which worshipped Slytherin for decades. And Black wasn't blasted off from his family._ Yet._

But for her, it was a different case. Potter was a descendant of Gryffindor line and all Potter in her family had sorted into the Lion. Was it really possible for a family who had Gryffindor line in their blood sorted into Slytherin?

It was _possible. _Well, It happened to her.

Finally she gave up. She stood and came into the mirror. She watched her own face. High cheekbones, pink lips, almond shaped-golden eyes strangely blinked back, her silver hair was messy as usual (though it was elegant in some way). The only Potter's trait which left on her was the messy-hair thing. Anya didn't even have the hair colour. You could conclude that she almost a non-Potter based on her appearance, though she was a mini-clone from her mother (Grandmother Kassandra from her mother's side told her hundred or may be thousand time about that), except for eyes and hair.

_'Wonder why I didn't get Mum's __silky hair'_, she thought.

Her mother, Ariana Potter née von Gotthard, had a shiny and silky hair. She also broke the tradition for the Potter's famous for redhead. Her mother has strawberry-blonde hair.

Just about a second, she blinked again, felt something infiltrate her mind.

_'Shit_. _What was it this time? Legilimency user?'_

She had waited in this summer, trying to guess what will they sent to...She sighed deeply. To _kill her. _Manfred Potter wasn't a patience man. When they went to Gringgots three years ago, he'd been furious with Goblins. The vaults which once belonged to his ancestor, Godric Gryffindor couldn't be opened by his _only_ heir. It almost took three hours for Ariana to calmed him. Then, once the Goblins decided to do Blood Test, the result was really shocking for all his family members. It stated clearly that James Potter was the heir for the Potter's, but Anya Potter was the _only _heir for Gryffindor's. In instance three years , she decided that she really _really _hate summer. Her father had sent a bunch of professional killers a.k.a assassins, both muggles and wizards, although thanks for that...she'd received top score for Defense Again the Dark Arts.

'What happened?', another voice came into her mind.

_'What are you doing in my head?', _she snapped mentally.

'Dunno...Last time..Anya just told me about time travel-. Oh Shit.', Harry cursed, once realized what had happened.

_'What? Time Travelling? Is it posible?', _she asked.

'Are you Anya?', asked him.

_'Well, yes, of course! Who are you? What are you doing in my mind?', _she asked back, raising her voice mentally, making him flinched.

'I am from the future', he stated clearly.

One second.

Two second.

Three...

Anya laughed heavily. She fought the urge of crying. She was almost shaking in the end.

'Finally', Harry sighed. His comment must make her realized that this was really happened and not some sort of April Mop, cause she started to asked him.

_'Are you really from the future?', _she asked while frowning mentally.

'I am', Harry answered instantly.

_'Well, care to explain what happened there? Possibly another war? Or Voldy's getting soft in his old age? Does James married Lily? And who are you?', _she asked randomly.

Harry winced.

'Okay, this will take a long time. It began in 31st of October 1981...'

XxX

_'So, you're The-Boy-Who-Lived against Voldy's nasty killing curse more than one. Snape's out of his mind like usual. And I am married to this Tom Riddle',_ she commented.

'Well, yeah... but for this Tom...I..', Harry tried to explain.

_'Is his name Tom Marvolo Riddle? Or he'll change his famous 'Lord Voldemort' to something more fearfully', _she asked, sounding amused.

'How d-do you know?', Harry stammered.

_'Because we'll go for lunch together in the next two hours', _she answered honestly,_'in Leaky Cauldron'._

'WHAT?'

XxX

_'Mum's happy when she met him last week', _she told him wryly about his relationship with You-Know-Who.

'Is she?', Harry bemused. Had his grandparents actually felt happy about having The Dark Lord as their son-in-law? The prospect was simply _outrageous_.

_'She'd been complaining in ages how popular Jamsie and I practically had zero boys for fancying me...'_

She walked in balcony, a soft blow from wind made her relaxed.

'She's sound kind...'

_'Well, she is. But Dad's different...'_

_'_Granddad ?..'

_'He hates me...', _she said bitterly.

Harry felt ashamed and turned to the other subject. From Anya's mind, he could see the Potter East Estate. It was wonderful, every room had different painting and wallpaper, the classic furniture, the aura that made him almost welcomed home.

Suddenly, he saw a blur of white crossed the room.

"Nefer!", Anya ran and hugged the white-thing tightly.

-Ssstupid human, can't sssee that I'll ssspend nearly two hoursss to sssearching her-

Anya blinked.

'It's snake!', Harry shouted mentally.

-Sssorry Nefer, wouldn't do that again-, Anya didn't realize that she spoke Parseltongue.

-A ssspeaker?-, the snake would raise an eyebrow if she had one.

Anya frowned.

_'Harry, are you a Parselmouth?', _she asked him.

'Yeah, from my mother's side', said him.

_'Lily? I thought she was a muggleborn'_

'Sort of. My grandparents were squibs, from Mortimer family...that's what your future self had said to me'

She nodded.

_'Even better! I'll able to communicate with Nefer then!',_ she bounced mentally.

'Never?...'

_'Nefer with f...Her full name is Neferneferuaten Nefertiti and yes I know that's a ri__diculously long name so please stop teasing around my mind now...and I'll be prepared with my hair and robes...some stuff. Mum said she'll come in half past eleven... in five minutes or so'_, she looked disgusted.

-Massster ignoresss me again-

"Sssso-sssorry Nefer!, kind of dissstracted from you-, she replied her snake's complain when caressed her scales.

XxX

Ariana Potter was a very beautiful woman. She was a perfect witch. Both Powerful and Pretty. A very scary combination. Already married to Manfred Potter in age nineteen years old was the most perfect event in her life. She was rich before marrying him, and she loved her husband much. Her appearance was hardly aged, she looked like in her late twenties which actually was in her sixty six. She gave birth for her children in fifty. Her petite and slim appearance, miles of strawberry-blonde hair, light skin, no wrinkles, almond-shaped sky blue eyes, white teeth made some people guessed that she was a part veela. That was not true, of course. Her mother and almost all of the female family members in von Gotthard were said to have the same beauty she posessed now.

Ariana had been worried and happy at the same time about her daughter. Her 'Calypso' would go for lunch with a guy for the first time.

Today, she was wearing blue sky gown, from satin and her favourite gray robes.

"Calypso-dear!", she greeted her daughter.

"Mum...better called me Nefer than Calypso...", she protested.

Ariana raised an eyebrow.

"It has the better meaning...Calypso was always failed in her love life, while Nefer...", she rolled her eyes.

"Okay...okay...now, get dressed, I'll choose the perfect colour of your robe", she fussed her.

XxX

"How about this?", she asked while holding red-blooded robes.

"No!", Anya winced.

"Come on...It matches with your golden eyes", Ariana explained.

"Too...Gryffindor", her daughter muttered under her breath.

They chose deep green robe and silver summer gown. Her mother used the shampoo she bought in Apothecary to soften her hair. Now, her hair was made up into tight bun.

"Now, look up to mirror..."

Anya turned around and saw herself smiling back.

"Good...", Ariana looked proud, before frowning.

"Now, about your eyes", Ariana pointed both of them and suddenly frowning then she clapped her hands and said.

"Well done! Your eyes are perfect. Gold with the green hint if the light comes with perfect angle. Let's choose your shoes, then?"

XxX

"It was tiring", Anya muttered.

'But it was worth', Harry replied.

'_Yeah, I know', _she said.

'I still couldn't believe you have a normal conversation with Voldemort in lunch', Harry mused.

'_But, he__ certaintly will become a perfect husband ever. My future self is really intelligent', _she sounded proudly.

Harry, who had known this fact was from future Anya was still shocked. Both past and future Anya had agreed that the Dark Lord will become the perfect husband?

'How?', he asked. 'care to explain?'

'_Firstly, I believe my future self has explained to you that Dad hates me for being Griffyndor Heir, right?', _Anya asked.

Harry nodded mentally.

'_Secondly, I would like to tell you that Summer is the worst season in the year and it's probably the best time for Dad's pawns to find me, torture me, or even possible kill me'_, she continued.

'Yes...and?', Harry was still clueless.

'_Who have think that the Light Saviour is really slow sometimes?',_Anya snickered mentally.

'Hey!'

'_Okay, sorry 'bout that. Let's think. If you have an army of assassins in your way, who could safe you from them other that the Dark Lord himself', _Anya answered smugly.

'Are you normal?', Harry asked her, but it sounded like "Are you sick?" in Anya's already half asleep mind.

'_Not at all'_

He couldn't help but smirked mentally, caused the other to stirred back to reality and replied hotly.

'_Hey! Is it a question or is it what do you really think about me?'_

'Both'

XxX

The next couple days went smoothly for both of them. Anya had gone to Diagon Alley again and she went first to Apothecary to bought many ingredients for potion.

'You certaintly has been hanging around Snape too long?', Harry mused.

'_Hey! Potion was fun!', _she argued back. She was very fond of this subject.

'Yeah, whatever', Harry shrugged mentally.

She went to Madam Malkin and bought some school robes and a dress robe (dark red velvet and emerald ornament in the collar, which in irony it has Griffyndor and Slytherin colour).

'You haven't gone to Gringgots today', Harry said.

'_Nope. I've gone there a week ago',_ she replied.

She went to Flourish and Blotts last, but as soon as she arrived, Harry noticed that her aunt was much more like Hermione in some way. She bought the books which was in her list considering the fact that this was her O.W.L.s. year (and she also bought books that wasn't in the list).

'_Secrets of the Darkest Art? Hm', _Anya mused while she was flipping the pages in front of the shelves. She took the book with rest of books she wanted to buy.

Certaintly with the amounts of books she bought, the manager didn't even look at the title, something which she grinned mentally.

'You just bought a book which contains pure evil and you're grinning now. I wonder if it's really Voldemort that I must safe', Harry commented dryly.

'_Oh shut up, Harry!', _she snapped mentally while the other smiled sarcastically.

'_Let's go home. I want to show you about our 'Pretty family' ', _she said while walking in Leaky Cauldron and stepping into fireplace and flooing.

XxX

'_This is your Granddad Manfred', _Anya said silently when they looked at the tapestry. It was huge with the picture of a person in each name. Harry's granddad was a handsome man, with stern looking like McGonagall. He had black messy hair and hazel eyes (like James) and proudly wearing a red with golden stripes robes.

'He looked like a soldier', Harry amused.

'_He was', _Anya replied.

'Really?'

'_In The Second World War', _she explained.

She began to explained the whole Potter Family Tree, which was a little difficult to understand. Harry was a little shocked when he found that he was related to Rosier though he was less shocked when he found that he was having a Black as an aunt, and he related to Longbottom and McKinnon. He also found that his great-great grandfather was a royal family in British Kingdom and was an Earl. His great-great grandfather named Ciel Potter, was known in the muggle world as Ciel Phantomhive, the owner of Funtom/Phantom company which was the biggest company which produced toys and sweets. His great-great grandfather took over the business in age eleven. Ciel married a Marquis's daughter named Elizabeth Middleford, who happened to be his cousin from his father's side and had three children. Rachel, was named after Ciel's mother, Vincent from Ciel's father, and Angelina from his Aunt from his mother's side. Vincent married Rachel McKinnon and also had three children, Manfred (Harry's Granddad and Anya's Father), Abigail (Harry's Grandaunt, which was a squib, but she married a prince anyway), and Charlus (Harry's Granduncle who married Dorea Black).

The most surprising thing came from his Grandma's Family Tree (Anya had just opened her Genealogy book to explain about her mother family tree). He was related to the Malfoy and the Delacour! Malfoy! Of all people!

'_Enjoy this! They aren't that bad. At least__ Granduncle Zeus was kind to me'_

'Who?', Harry asked curiously.

'_Lucius grandpa. Uncle Abraxas's Dad', _she smirked when Harry winced.

'_You'll meet him soon__, Lucius I mean. In Hogwarts', _she added.

Harry groaned mentally. He almost didn't remember that Anya was sorted in Slytherin which meant that he had a whole year to spend with the elder Malfoy and Snape.

XxX

The 1st of September finally arrived. Harry was now constantly asking how Anya and Voldemort met in first time but she insisted not to tell him now. They argued (in Anya's head) when she arrived at Platform 9 and ¾ she didn't relize that she stood up near her family.

Her mother hugged her immediately while her father ignored her. James was scowling, looking for his Marauders friends and suddenly smiled widely while he saw Lily passed his family. Anya quickly said goodbye to her mother and followed Lily, patted her back and the redhead turned back and smiled.

"Anya? How's your summer?", she asked eagerly.

"As usual. And you? Have you finally release your amount stress about our O.W.L.s. year?", Anya grinned.

She grinned back and they walked together to the train while crrying their trunks.

'You know my mother?', Harry asked.

'_Of course. We are friends.__ Me, Lily, and Sev', _she explained.

XxX

Anya liked to have a whole compartment for herself, although she didn't hate a company (she just loved the time she spent with her books, potion, and Nefer).

She just came to the last compartment (the rest were full) and decided to take arisk while open the door. There was a pair of red eyes who stared unblinkingly at her before the owner of these eyes chuckled before said in an amused tone.

"Miss Anya, how I'm not surprised that we will meet again in such a short time"

'_Why it must be him? Of all people!', _she groaned mentally.

Anya quickly regained her composure and put her trunk in the compartment. She sat up elegantly across Riddle before replied in a perfect tone that her Grandma Kassandra usually used.

"Indeed Mr. Riddle. It's like the fate has been playing with me in this recent time", she smiled misteriously.

Riddle didn't seem to register what had been she saying. Instead, he just jumped to another topic until...

"So, you decide to teach the youngsters now? After a long adventure? Why?", Anya asked. (She and Harry were curious about his reason, and Harry requested Anya to ask this question)

"It's nice to see the next generation surpass the previous one. I'd like to see my student will achieve the greater things than me and the other from past", Riddle said smoothly.

"Then believe me that this year one of us will surpass your O.W.L.s, Professor Riddle", she smirked confidently.

Riddle smiled back and suddenly they felt the train had stopped. Anya stepped outside and walking into a carriage.

"Care to join?", she asked Riddle.

"Sure", Voldemort followed her and they allowed the carriage driven them to castle by Thestral.

When they caught a sight about the castle, Voldemort, Anya, and Harry didn't realize that they shared the same thought about Hogwarts.

_**I am finally arriving home.**_

**XxX**

AN : Kind of filler, but I hope it's worth. Please tell me what do you think about this chapter? Thank you for reading and reviewing and I apologize for all posibble mistakes in this chapter.

L.L.


	3. Chapter 2

I finaly update! Yay! Enjoy! R&R please!

L.L.

Disclaimer : I do not own HP.

"_In order to survive, we cling to all we know and understand. And label it reality. But knowledge and understanding are ambiguous. That reality could be an illusion. All humans live with the wrong assumptions. Isn't that another way of looking at it? How much can you really see?"  
><em>

"Talking"

_'Thinking; Anya'_

'Thinking; Harry'

'**Thinking; Riddle'**

-Parseltongue-

**Chapter 2**

**Discussing with Friends**

Anya led her steps into Great Hall, with Riddle trailed behind her. Some students murmured, along with her steps into Sytherin table. Voldemort strolled into teacher's table. She sat down accros her best friends, Peatrice Parkinson and Velma Greengrass.

"How was your summer, von Gotthard?," Lucius Malfoy, a seventh years Slytherin lifted his chin and asked her in unkindly tone, his Headboy badge shone brightly.

"Fine, Lucius," she replied dryly. Her mother had wisely chose her maiden name for her instead of using Potter as surname. For four years before, Anya was known as James Potter's cousin, daughter of Gerhard von Gotthard, his mother's younger brother. Malfoy smirked, next to him Rabastan Lestrange eyed her strangely.

She ignored her best friends snickers and watched the first year in a row, ready to be sorted. McGonagall put the Sorting Hat into the three legged-stool.

After it sang, each first year sat and sorted into four different houses. Anya clapped her hands for each of them and ignored the rest of Slytherin who stared at her dumbly.

While Professor Dumbledore gave his speech, the female Parselmouth looked into students from other houses. She gave two thumbs to Lily, smirked to Alice Smith, even winked to Sirius.

"I would like to introduce our new Defense Again the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Riddle," Dumbledore gestured Riddle to stand up, the said man smiled slightly while the students applauded him.

When Riddle sat back, the doors in the great hall burst open, revealing a dark bluish-haired boy and a young man, both of them wore muggles outfit.

The young man was a tall, with red eyes, and black hair. He was dressed in an outfit consisting of black trousers, tailcoat, vest, and a tie. He also sports a pocket watch with chain, and a chained silver lapel pin bearing a Family crest. He also wore white gloves.

The boy wore a long jacket, button-down shirt, tie, shorts, knee-high garter socks and high-heeled pumps. He was between the age of twelve and thirteen. He had the darkest blue eyes everyone had ever seen and carried himself in such a royal way.

They strolled towards Headmaster who gestured them to sit on the teacher seats.

"Mr. Ciel Phantomhive here, is gladly filling up the position of Divination teacher", Dumbledore gestured to the boy who sat two rows from his left side and the boy nodded.

Silent filling the air before one of the Gryffindor shouted

"He is bloody twelve years old! You want us to listen on twelve years old's rant!"

No one spoke. Before the studens could make further comments, Professor Dumbledore spoke.

"Professor Phantomhive was a Head Boy when I was just a First Year, ", he informed them with twinkle in his eyes.

Frank Longbottom flushed crimson while the others stared with realization. The twelve years old boy was older than Headmaster?

Anya smirked.

'Is he really my great-great grandfather?'

'_Yes. And he is my guardian, though not many know. But unlike most pureblood guardians, he knows how to have fun. A pretty strict but fun and cared guardian nonetheless. I had sleepover in his manor before you came to my head.'_

'But, what about your Uncle? Surely it would be suspicious if you didn't spend summer with Lord von Gotthard', Harry pointed.

'_I spent my first week there. After that, I traveled in Muggle way to go to great grandfather's. The Manor located in Muggle part near London. Uncle Gerhard and Great Grandfather is befriended each other for a long time so it wouldn't too suspicious if people see me there', _she explained.

'He looks so...innocent', said Harry after a moment observing his great-great grandfather.

'_Innocent?Ha...And I am Morgana! Believe me he is far from innocent! The Head of Noble and Most Ancient House of Phantom-Holy Potter isn't innocent at all.'_

'Head of Phantom WHAT?'

'_Phantom-Holy Potter. True Potter house, the real Potter house, it with what you like'_

'But I think Ciel is the youngest of David Potter's children. Wouldn't it make Luna Potter as the Head of Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter? Or is it patrilineal as usually the other Noble house?'

'_Actually, David is the second son, one who served as Lord Potter. Vincent, the older, must carried a long time business with the Queen. He, Lord Phantom-Holy Potter as you know, was known as Lord Phantomhive in Muggle world and Ciel is Vincent's only son. After the tragic death of Vincent and his wife Rachel, Sebastian Michaelis, Ciel's new butler and known to us as Stella Potter's fiance, changed the whole family tree. Everyone who see it now will know Ciel as the only son of David's children (the current Lord Potter at that time) and not as Lord Phantom-Holy Potter's late son. Sebastian also messed up with the fact in that family tree, David was placed as the firstborn son and not the second. And we are not patrilineal. Lady Lilyrosa Phantom-Holy Potter from the sixth century was the Head of our House in her time', _she explained

'I really need to sort these things up', Harry mused.

'_Yeah, you must. Cause I think great grandpa and Sebastian know about your presence', _told her.

'Could they read our mind? I mean, you're great at occlumency', he asked worriedly.

'_They could sense that I had another part in me who is not me. They're not human after all,'_she smirked.

'Not human? What do you m-', his question was interrupted before could finished.

"Hello! Earth speaks to Anya!", Velma Greengrass waved her hands in front of her best friend. Anya zoned out for full three minutes before the feast began and didn't touch the food at all.

'_I'll explain later',_she promised before hurriedly back to the real world.

"Velma, you can stop waving your hand now, dear. Cause I'm really back to the real world", Anya replied, flashed a smile before adding chicken and vegetables in her plate.

"Alright, Miss Zone Out. Peatrice here is really curious about your not so-secret date ahem luch last summer", Velma gestured the pretty blonde who sat next to her, eagerly listen to what Anya said.

"Well, it turns out pretty good", she replied without explaining any further detail.

"Oh, come on Anya. Patricia won't know anything. Beside, you can count me on keeping your secret", Peatrice added.

The female parselmouth glanced at the further Slytherin table, where Patricia Parkinson, Peatrice twin sister sat. Although they were twin, both of them were an exact opposite to the other, like Anya herself and her twin, James. While Peatrice had wavy blonde hair, pale skin, and known as one of the smartest witches, Patricia was a dark-skinned girl with wavy light-brown hair and the whole school dubbed her as the 'Gossip Queen' and had an average grade. The only similarities they shared was they were the most beautiful witches in school along with Lily Evans, Narcissa Black, Alice Smith, Velma Greengrass and Marlene McKinnon. (Anya doubted herself that she could entered that category with her freaky-messed-up hair and a freaky pair eyes)

"I really want to know who this mysterious boy who could dragged Anya von Gotthard from her shell", Velma smirked playfully while eating her mashed potatoes.

It was true that Anya didn't tell her best friend who is 'this boy' she had lunch with.

'I want to know their reaction about Tom', said Harry.

'_Worth to watch'_

"Mr. Riddle was really lovely that afternoon. We had nice lunch, lots of fun, and eat ice creams before departed", she replied, apparently looked disinterested with her friends' reaction, but you could see from the corner of her eyes that she eyed her best friends carefully.

"The Professor Riddle?", Peatrice asked quietly, gazing at the teacher table where the handsome professor ate his dinner..

"How many Riddle in the wizarding world that you know, Peatrice dear?", asked Anya.

"But he is older. Far older than you. He went to school with Abraxas Malfoy, Lucius's father", Velma pointed out.

Anya chose to ignore the Greengrass heiress and took a pity of a bowl chocolate ice cream from the desserts on the table.

"And? I heard from Uncle Abraxas that Mr. Riddle is a kid of the best guy you can pick as a friend and a leader. What's wrong if I choose him as friend?", answered Anya.

"But! But you went date with him!", Peatrice sputtered out.

"It's just luch Peatrice, not date. He just establishes our friendship", told Anya.

"You two are just friend", said Velma with calculating gaze.

"Yup".

'Friend my ass', snorted Harry.

'_In my world, boyfriend and husband called as friend, my lovely nephew. Eternal friend to spend the rest of my live with,' _she answered diplomatically while stood up with other student after finishing the feast.

"So, what do you think of the new Divination Professor?", she changed the topic as they walked towards the Common Room.

-sSs-

Crimson eyes watched the crowd of students who ate and chatted at each other. His attention as usual drawn to the mass of messy white hair who belonged to none other that Ariana Potter's nephew, Anya von Gotthard. From what he gathered so far, von Gotthard wasn't the daughter of Gerhard, Lord von Gotthard, she actually was the daughter of Ariana herself.

'**James Potter's twin and heiress of Azarerich House', **he mused.

The Azarerich was a matrilineal family with long history. They were the only one left from hundred of matrilineal family. Their blood also carried the Slytherin Blood, like the Gaunts. But, the Azarerich was neutral and they didn't carry out the prejudice from pure blood families. And unlike the Gaunts, the Azarerich who established themselves in East Europe was very wealthy.

'**Such a pity that Marvolo divorced Rozette Azarerich after she gave birth to Merope'**

He searched the Slytherin family tree and discovered that Marvolo, his grandfather divorced Rozette after she gave birth to his mother.

'**Yes, such a pity. It would be good if the fortune used for greater purpose',** he gave the Azarerich heiress a full predatory smirk, before smiling politely and carried a full conversation with Minerva.

Unfortunately for him, the smirk didn't go unnoticed from the eyes of the new Divination Professor who gave him a cold, calculating stare.

**-sSs-**

**AN : According to JKR, Dumbledore was born in 1881, July or August (DH18) while Ciel Phantom-Holy Potter a.k.a Ciel Phantomhive was born on 14 December 1875 (Kuroshitsuji, The Noah Ark Circus Arc), so when Dumbledore was a first year, Ciel would be in his seventh year. And I know that Lucius was the Slytherin's prefect when Snape was in his first year, I mess him up in this story. Thanks for reading and I apologize for possible mistakes. Reviews will be appreciated.**

**L.L.  
><strong>


End file.
